to rise again (prologue - chapter 3)
by starr1
Summary: A new chapter is here *long delay I know, but better late then never*
1. prologue

This is a Gundam wing/ sailormoon crossover. I do not own either of these animes, just in case you thought I did (well I wish I did).  
The Gundam pilots and Serena are 18, while Milliardo is 22.  
  
"" Talking  
''Thinking  
**Emphasizing  
^^Telling story, change of place, so on (you'll know when you see it).  
  
To Rise Again Prologue  
  
"I have called all of you here to help me in an important matter. I have been asked by someone who has done us multiple favors to find something for them."  
Duo- "Hey, what ever you need done the God of death can do it." came the cocky reply from the American with the long braid.   
All he got in return for his remark was stares from five others in the room.   
Then a man with silver almost white hair stepped affront of the screen. He was older then the other gentlemen in the room, but he had seen just as much as they had, and he considered them his equal, well most of them. He stood taller then Duo, and when he looked down on the American, the boys smile disappeared quickly.  
Milliardo- "I know why you called the Gundam pilots here, but what business do I have in this matter?"  
Dr. J, knew this question would be coming. It was expected, these pilots had fought each other many times, and were not any where close to being friends, but they had mutual respect for each other, and that could make them allies in the right conditions. He looked up from his papers he was holding, and replied to the question in a mono tone voice. "There is another war beginning to break out" he paused to let them think about his statement for a while. "The gundam pilots, and yourself have both fought for peace, but in different ways, if the citizens of earth and the colonies are ever to find peace we must join together."  
Milliardo- "What does this have to do about finding something for your friend?"  
Dr. J- "I never said this person was my friend, just that they have helped in the past, and when I refereed to what they wanted to be found as something I was not giving you the correct indication, we need to find someone. A lady to be precise. She in the end with help decide the out come of the approaching war."  
Wufie- "How can a weak woman decide who wins in a war?"  
Dr. J- "I never said she will decide who wins, but she will decide how long the war ends up being, and what will happen if you guys are successful in ending the war. If she is up to it then she can help our side, and if this happens she could be the one to determine who wins, but she has not fought in a very long time. Though we can deal with the problem of getting her to help us after you retrieve her. Bring her back to the house you are staying at now. The location she is at is being sent to you right now. Do you accept the mission?"  
Heero- "Mission accepted" came his monotone reply.   
After receiving the papers through the fax, they noticed one part of the plan Dr. J forgot to tell them. Their Gundam could not go any where near the place the girl was being held. They would have to fly to Tokyo, and find her by foot, and then bring her back. If the gundams were seen then the war would probably break out sooner, and then they would not have time to prepare. Heero hacked in to the air port computer system, and booked six tickets to Tokyo, and seven back. They left that night. The plane ride there was less then enjoyable for any passengers who sat next to Duo who snored the entire time. Trowa had read a book, and Quatre had sat next to him and did the same. Heero went over the coordinates again on his laptop, while Milliardo did the same with the documents they had gotten from the fax. Wufie occupied his time by reading a martial arts book. They were at Tokyo by day break. They followed the coordinates on the map, and found themselves searching through a forest. When they approached a cave the realized that they were at the spot they were suppose to be.  
Duo- "So you mean she's in there?" He said this while pointing to a small dark cave.  
Milliardo- "The coordinates say she is."  
Quatre- "But what is she doing in there?"  
Milliardo- "We can ask her when we see her."  
They walked into the cave, it was dark at first, but eventually bits of light shone through small holes around them. The cave was strangely clean, as if something had stopped people as well as animals from ever roaming in the premises. When they approached the back of the cave, they were relieved to see that a hole in the top of the cave had bathed the room in light, since that meant that it would be easier to find her. They had to walk a bit more before they saw her. She sat facing away from them on a rock. Her hair was done up like two odangos on top of her head. Her hair was the most vibrant shade of blonde, and it was easy to see that when she stood it would easily fall to knees. Her legs were crossed, and she sat perfectly straight, just looking at her hands.  
Duo- "*Wow*"  
At this comment she stood up hastily, and turned around. While she did this her hair flew behind her, and her dressed swayed in such a fashion, that it showed off her figure even more. Her blue eyes shown brightly, but they looked as if they had many secrets hidden beneath them, her lips were the pinkest of pinks, and it was apparent that she was wearing no makeup, but it was her natural beauty showing through. Her white dress was tight, and loose in all the right places, and fell to the floor. It was apparent from just looking at her that she was some type of royalty.   
Serena- "Who are you?" her voice was friendly, but with a force that dared someone to not answer.  
Quatre stepped forward- "Well I am Quatre, and the man over there is Wufie, and the one to my right is Trowa, and ...." He was cut off by Duo stepping affront of him, and picking up Serena's hand. "I'm Duo nice to meat your acquaintance" he said in his most prince like voice, before he gently kissed her hand. Milliardo, was trying to hide a smirk, after seeing the young woman's face. She was amused, and was trying to keep from laughing. Milliardo decided to step in, they had to be leaving or they would miss their flight, and Duo was trying to pick up on the person they were trying to bring back for the mission. "I am Milliardo Peacecraft", he said before stepping affront of Duo, "and that is Heero". "We have come to bring you back with us, someone sent for you."   
Serena- "Someone sent for me, do you know who?"  
Milliardo- "No, but you can find out when we get back."  
They began to leave the cave, Serena walked affront of them, as if she was the leader of the group. She turned around only once when she heard Duo yell. Wufie was mumbling about injustice as he pulled the young Americans braid, he let go after a few seconds. Serena turned around, trying to hold in her giggles. It was doing no good so she lt. a few escape her mouth ever so quietly. Once they reached the the caves entrance, Serena stopped and waited for someone else to take the lead.   
Quatre approached her and asked rather softly "Excuse me miss, but what is your name?"  
Serena looked at the boy, and noticed that all eyes were on her, "My name is Que..." she paused "Serena".   
Heero began to walk away from the group, Milliardo and Serena followed side by side, and the others walked behind them.   
Duo- "So Serena, how did you get in that cave, and why were you there?"  
  
  
Cliff hanger: what was Serena doing in the cave, and why was she in the Gundam world? What does she have to do with obtaining peace? Where are the sailor scouts? If you would like me to continue then review, if I don't get reviews back then I'll just trash this idea for a story. Bye  



	2. chapter 1

To Rise Again Chapter one  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon, and I never will. So I am taking no claims to the characters what so ever.   
  
Please enjoy the story, and review.  
'' Some one thinking, all though I also put think comments in text with out those marks, but you will be able to figure out when the character is thinking.  
""Talking  
(Reread the prologue if you don't remember it, because you won't know what's going on if you don't remember.)  
  
'How did I get in that cave?' It was an expected question, and she knew that eventually she would have to tell them the truth, for they had been the ones to come for her, and she knew she would be working with them for a long time to come. 'I should tell them, but not now I must first contemplate the answer myself. It will be an interesting story though when the truth does come out, but now I don't have the strength to tell everything at least not yet, and it will be confusing if I leave parts out.' She sighed just slightly so it was barely noticeable. 'Yes, they will have to wait, but I am sure the subject will come up later on.'  
  
Duo noticed along with the others that she was taking a lot longer then needed to answer his question, when he opened his mouth to ask her again, he was cut off as she turned around to face him. Her white dress swayed back in forth in movement as she swirled around, it was apparent she was going to say something, but she was waiting for the right moment. When she felt all eyes were on her she tilted her head just slightly, and let a small slit of a smile grace her lips. "It is a simple question you ask, but the answer it far from simple, I'm afraid that this is not the time for me to answer you." she paused and sighed ever so softly and continued. "I am sure the question will be brought back up again in due time, and maybe then I will be able to reveal to you the answer." she paused again to see if they would not push the matter further, she could tell they would. "I am sorry if you think I am rude not to tell you" this time she looked straight at Wufie, but then let her eyes wonder, "but I am not yet ready o tell all I know, but in time you will understand my decision, my life has been a long and strange one to most, and until you truly comprehend more about who I am the answer will mean nothing, and it would be just a waist of time for me to answer you." With that she turned around, and began to walk again. She walked with stature, and it was obvious to all that were present that she was more then she appeared, and that she was different to any person they had ever met before. They followed her, and soon she slowed her pace to allow Heero to take the lead once again, and to let the others walk beside her.   
'I know I should have just told them, that I was not yet strong enough to tell the story, but they already think of me as weak, I can see it in their eyes. I was thought of weak when I was younger, and although I have grown I wonder if I truly did become stronger, or was it that I was always strong, but know one could see it, because they judged me by what I pretended to be. Well one thing is for sure, I at least got them to think twice on the matter of me being weak, by some of their faces it was obvious no one has ever not answered a question, I wonder......'Serena was cut off as she noticed two eyes staring at her. She turned to see to dark eyes staring straight into her own. They walked like this for a few seconds, but both looked away. Serena could not help her self from letting her eyes wander back over to this man.  
  
'He is tall, about the same height as.. no taller then...no I can't think of that I left that life."  
  
She watched the way his silver white, hair swung slightly against his back as he walked, and the way his bangs seemed to dance around his face making her want to lift her hand, and move away the strands that had slipped in the way of his eyes. His body was well built, but he was not overly built with muscle, but he was lean, and had just enough to make him look intimidating if he wanted to. Serena began to blush slightly, and looked away letting her attention be drawn in by the tree's that surrounded her.   
  
The entire way to the city, was one of pure silence if one didn't count the occasional mumble of "I'm going to kill him" coming from Heero just slightly above a whisper, when ever Duo started to complain about the walk. It was amusing to Serena that they could be so much like the people she once knew, yes they were quite different, but they were a group brought together, for a purpose each person with very different traits, but that was what made the group well rounded and able to take care of things she was sure they had been brought together for the same purpose.   
  
As they walked from the tree's, Serena could do nothing, but look around it had changed so much, but it had some of the same things she remembered, this was her home. It was hard for her to believe that it could stay so much the same, but then again things have a way of surprising you when you think you know how things will be, and she knew this from experience. She looked down at her dress it was not that dirty considering how much she had walked, but it was a very elaborate dress at least for just walking around in a city, and she could tell the others were thinking the same thing, at least that is what she hoped they were thinking about as they looked at her.  
  
Milliardo was the first to speak out about it, "We better find a store to buy some clothes, we don't want to stand out more then we already do." Heero nodded along with Trowa at this, while Quatre stepped forward to talk to Serena.  
  
Quatre- "Miss Serena, where would you like to buy your clothes at."  
  
Serena couldn't help, but smile at him. She could tell she would easily be able to talk to him in the future, and that he did not look at her so suspiciously as the others, he reminded her some what of her self.  
"I'm afraid I don't know of any stores around here, at least done that would still be here, maybe we should try the mall that is if there is one here. Also if you wouldn't mind I'd prefer if you would just call me Serena." She said this while giving a slight smile.   
  
Quatre- "Ok, Serena we will go to the mall." This comment got some mumbling from Wufie about weak malls, and other things which Serena could not make out. As they walked to where Serena presumed the mall was she noticed people turning their heads to look at her as she walked. She felt a bit embarrassed, and lowered her head slightly as she felt eyes piercing her. The others noticed as well that they were attracting quite a lot of attention, and not surprisingly it was all from the male population that surrounded them.   
  
As they entered the mall Wufie began to mumble about weak malls and many other things, Serena found it surprising how many things he criticized, especially when he didn't know anything about them. When he said something about weak women, was when Serena turned around, and gave him a very affectionate smile. She stepped up to him, only a few feet away, and gently asked "What was that I did not hear you? I thought you said weak women, but that couldn't be true since that is completely untrue since there are as many weak males as women, and only a weak person would not have realized this, and I don't believe you are weak so I must have been mistaken in what I heard." with that she slowly walked off into a nearby clothing store, her head up high, and walking in such a fashion that called complete attention to be focussed on her.   
  
Duo- "WOW, did she actually just do what I think she did."  
  
Wufie- "Weakling, she didn't even wait for me to answer her, that's how weak she is."  
  
Milliardo- "I think she took offense to your comment, and the reason she left is to get you to think about what she said, and not just ignore her. It looks like it is working."  
Milliardo started walking to the store Serena had just went in, they couldn't let her out of their sight for to long.The others followed him except Wufie who leaned against a near by wall and it looked as if he was sulking, but he would never admit it.  
  
When they looked in the store they were surprised to see that she had already picked out an outfit, and was wearing it. She looked at the mirror as if trying to find any flaw in what she put on, after turning once she smiled at her self, and took off the tags to bring to the cashier. She didn't notice that her male companions had all been watching her, eventually when she did turn around, she turned a slight tint of pink, but that was it as she motioned for them to come over closer to where she was.  
  
Serena- "I think I'll take this out fit.... you do know I don't have any money right." she asked hesitantly she forgot all about money.  
  
Quatre looked at her reassuringly, and nodded. Serena nodded her head back, and walked with him to the cashier. As she walked out with the dress she had warn in the bag, she couldn't help, but notice that just as many men were looking at her now, and she couldn't do anything but turn a slighter more red. Her tight Capri pants went just below her knee, and there tan shade made her light blue shirt stand out even more, which in return made her deep ocean eyes stand out.   
Serena- "So what now?" came her curious inquiry.  
Duo- " Now we have to go to the airport, and head back to where were staying, the flights not that long, we should get back before morning."  
Serena- "So you don't live in Tokyo?" came her disappointed reply.  
Quatre- "I'm sure you can return here to visit, in the future, but right now we were told to bring you back with us."  
Serena- "I'm sure your right."  
As they left the mall, and walked a few blocks, Serena held her head low. She had hoped to explore this place that was once her home, it was so different, and she wished to feel familiar with it like she had once. When she heard the ever familiar sound of video games being played, she looked up only to find they were walking past her arcade. Well ok it was not her arcade, but her friends and her had practically lived there when they were not at school or the shrine, and she could almost imagine that Andrew was standing behind the counter working like he had always done with a bright smile, that made everyone else smile along with him. She knew she was just fooling her self, Andrew was not in there and she knew she would never see him again, and that place would never be her safe haven as it once was. She sighed and continued to walk, she was happy it was still there though after all this time.   
  
When they got to the airport, she was extremely tired, the walk had taken a lot longer then she had expected, but by looking around it seemed only Duo and her felt this way. She didn't bother in looking around the airport, but just let her eyes rest on the ground affront of her as she walked. She took the seat where she was instructed to by the stuertess, and stared dolefully out the window. She hadn't even notice where the others had been seated, and at the present time did not really care. She only wondered if she had made the right decision so long ago.  
  
It wasn't until she felt an intense gaze coming from next to her that she turned to see who had been assigned to the seat beside her. When she saw who it was she smiled slightly, but felt very uncomfortable in the silence all of a sudden, and realized that she needed to break it.   
  
Serena- "Where are the others seated, I thought we would all be seated together?" She really couldn't care less one way or the other where they were seated, but it was to silent at the moment, and she needed to talk even if it was about things she really could care less about.  
  
Milliardo- "There was an error in the seating due to the airport they are spread out throughout the plane, I know that Trowa, and Quatre are sitting a few seats behind us."  
  
She didn't turn around to confirm what he said, since she knew it was true. She nodded in understanding. She could feel the plane taking off, and was not to concern, because she had been in a plane before, but she noted that this take off was a lot smoother. After about an hour of her staring out the window, and looking into nothingness since even the clouds had disappeared because of the darkness she sighed, and laid her head back against the seat. She knew she would be more comfortable if she declined the chair, but knew how annoying it can be to the people sitting behind the declined chair she had learned that the hard way when she had went on vacation with her parents once. She looked to the person next to her, and could see that he was looking in the other direction. 'Maybe looking for the others' she thought. She stared at the ceiling of the plane for a few moments, but couldn't fight the urge to sleep, and slowly closed her eyes.   
  
Milliardo turned around after he had spotted where both Wufie and Duo sat. He let a small grin cross his face, as he realized that Heero had probably made absolutely sure that he sat no where near Duo, after how much he snored before on the way to Tokyo. He wondered how since the seating had been changed, but didn't let it concern him much. That's when he felt something lean against his shoulder, he turned his head slightly to see that Serena had fallen asleep, and some how ended up on his shoulder. As he looked at ehr angel like appearance he used his right hand to wipe away a small strand of hair that had slipped out of place, and was now lying on her cheek. He couldn't help, but notice how soft her skin was under his touch.'I wonder why she is so important, I hope she does not get hurt...or killed in the approaching war, how can she be involved in it. She seems to innocent.' He let his thoughts wonder as he slowly drifted to sleep. Sometime during the few hours they were on the plane Milliardo's arm, had moved around Serena's waist, and she was as closed as she could get to him, with the arm rest in the way. His head had fallen, and top of her. The older women who was the stuartess could not help, but smile at the couple. It wasn't until the plane had stopped, and all the passengers were out that;Heero, Duo, Wufie, Trowa, and Quatre found their missing companions.  
  
Duo- "Wow, do you see what I see."  
  
He said this a little to loud for with that Milliardo began to slowly open his eyes.  
  
ok there is chapter one, what did you think? please review if you want me to continue. Since in my other fics I notice after the prologue I get fewer and fewer reviews, but the same amount of people are reading the stories. So for this story I am only going to write the other chapters if I get reviews. I know this is a cliffhanger, and I have been told by one reviewer that someday I would be pushed off one off those cliffs for making cliff hangers, but I like them (when I am writing not when I'm reading) =-)  
,   



	3. chapter 2

To Rise Again Chapter 2  
  
Ok it has been a long time, but I have been working on my other stories, and now that Christmas break is here I have a little more time to work on them, although my teachers decided to give me many essay, projects, and other such thing to do, so I don't have as much time as I would like.  
  
I do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing. Please review.  
  
As he opened,his eyes he felt like strangling who ever it was that woke him. He hadn't slept much in day's he was always to busy, and it hadn't been on the top of his list of things to do. As he opened his eye's fully, and noticed Duo's grin he knew something was up, it wasn't until he realized that something warm was pressed against him that he turned his head. When he saw how Serena and him were positioned, he knew what Duo had found so entertaining. He softly shook Serena from her slumber, and as he did so he removed his arm which had been wrapped around her. As she began to wake, which was very slowly since ever time she opened her eyes, a bit she closed them back again. It was obvious to everyone that she didn't like waking up, and in return would probably not be to happy when she did finally get up. By the time she did fully open her eye's Milliardo had already gotten up from his seat, and was standing with the others, occasionally receiving a grin from Duo, which in return he gave Duo a look which just begged for the boy to say something so he could kill him.   
  
Serena- "What is everyone staring at?" she asked wondering if she had missed something really important, and why it took all of them to wait for her to wake up.   
  
"The plane landed a little while ago,we can head back to our place now,and you can rest there." Quatre replied.  
  
Serena looked them over trying to determine what they were really thinking at the moment, she knew they had something else on their minds, but soon pushed the thought out of her head, and replied. "Oh ok, could you tell me when I can meet who ever it was that sent you to bring me here?" 'I wonder if they even know who it was, I really hope its soon.'  
  
Quatre- "We don't know, we weren't told when, but we will probably find out soon." he said in a compassionate tone.  
  
She gently nodded her head in understanding, and stood up. The group moved to the side so she could get out of the aisle, and walk a front of them. She couldn't help, but be excited it had been so long since she had seen her, and although no one really thought they were that close they were. 'I wonder if they even know who wanted to see me, I bet they'll be surprised once they meet her. I wonder if the others, no she promised me she wouldn't tell them. Serena you know your alone now, well except for one other person its time to stop hoping for something that can never happen.'  
  
The pilots all watched as her face became bright and cheery, and then quickly turned to despair. They were shocked at how fast it happened. They all wondered what could have caused it, but as soon as Serena realized that they were looking at her she put on a smile, and hoped they couldn't tell that it was fake, she had done it so much before pretending to be happy when she was not it had become second nature.   
  
The airport wasn't all that crowded since it was early morning late night depending on how you looked at it. The few people who were at the airport were mostly asleep in the chairs waiting for their plane to announce boarding.   
  
The group walked together down the street, Serena stared straight ahead or at the floor most of the way, until they cut through one of the parks, and as she saw the blossoming trees that surrounded her, she couldn't help, but let a small crystal tear roll down her cheek. 'This park looks exactly like the one in Tokyo did, the night I had to make my decision. I was so happy, when I first got to the park since all the trees were in bloom, but that day didn't end on the same note...' She felt someone touch her shoulder, and she turned around. She realized they were no longer in the park, actually the park was no longer in sight. She had been so much in thought, that she hadn't even realized they had walked through the park completely, and were about two blocks away from it now.  
  
"We're here! Hey are you ok, you look pretty out of it?" Duo asked as he looked at her face, and saw so many different emotions play across her features.  
  
All six males were now looking at her, two with worry, one with a look that could only be described as annoyance, and three unemotional faces. Serena blushed and lowered her head lightly. "I'm fine, I was just thinking, and didn't realize we had made it here already."  
  
They all seemed to have bought her excuse, as they walked in to the apartment building. As Serena looked around she could tell that the building was pretty new. Couches were spread throughout the bottom floor, and an office was in the corner of the room. Paintings hung on the gray/blue walls framed by silver frames. Most of them were of different landscapes. In the back of the room was an elevator which they all piled in to. Quatre pressed the number eight, and they headed up to their apartment. When they got to the eighth floor Serena was surprised to only see four doors along the hallway two on each side. 'These apartments must be huge, if there's only four of them.' Her thought was confirmed when she followed Quatre in to the place. There was nothing special about the front room, and Serena expected the other rooms were probably the same. They were nice the furniture was in the right spots to make the main room look even bigger, and everything looked well kept, but one thing was missing the little things tat she loved most about places. The out of place knickknacks that don't fit in any where, the pictures on the walls, the small things that shows some one lives there. This place was missing all of that.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed, I need to get my sleep so I can be at my best." Duo said this as he walked to one of the bedroom doors, and walked in.   
  
Serena noticed that there was only four doors, and assuming that one of those doors lead to a bathroom that left only three bedrooms. "Oh this is going to be fun, three bedrooms for seven of us.'She sighed, and sat down on the couch, no longer tired.   
  
She noticed that Quatre went in the kitchen, and by the banging of pots she assumed he was cooking, or at least was trying. Milliardo sat down beside her, and Trowa went and sat down in the chair to the side of the couch, but it was at an angle so that it faced both the TV, and the couch a little. Heero leaned against the wall behind Trowa's chair, and Wufie did the same. She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable in the silence. She was relieved when Quatre came in, and sat down on her other side, and turned on the TV.   
  
"Ms. I mean Serena, I put the kettle on the stove in case you would like some tea, it will be ready in a little while." Serena looked at Quatre's face, and saw sincerity written all over it. 'He is really kind, I'm glad he's here.'   
  
"Thank you Quatre." She said with a genuine smile.   
  
Wufie headed towards the door. "Wufie where are you going?" asked Quatre. "To the gym in the basement, to practice." Serena looked him over for a second, and then her lips turned to a sly smile. "Wufie, would you like to test out your theory on women being weak? If you want to work out what would be better then a sparring match."  
  
Wufie looked at her as if she had completely gone mad, well actually everyone looked at her that way. "You weak women want to spar with me, you wouldn't last a minute." He was almost out the door, when the now standing Serena spoke up, "Are you afraid you'll lose? It's ok, if you don't want to I understand if your to weak to fight me."  
  
"I'll fight you, but I won't be easy just, because your a women." He walked out the room, fuming. Serena began to follow, until she felt an arm turn her around. She was face to face with Milliardo. "It's not a good idea for you to fight him you'll get hurt." He could see the mischievous look dancing in her eyes. He knew then that she wasn't going to change her mind, and that she knew something that they didn't. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, since his hand was still tightly around her arm. She looked up at him, and smiled. "Don't worry I mean it, you can come and watch if you want." His group loosened a bit, and Serena was able to get her arm away. She walked out of the apartment followed by Milliardo who was still staring at her, a worried Quatre, Heero, and Trowa. When Trowa was next to Heero he whispered slightly "She really is different then most girls." Heero didn't respond, but continued to walk.  
  
Ok, so what will happen when Wufie and Serena fight. Is a Gundam pilot falling for Serena, or is Milliardo, or are they all? Will Duo miss the fight, and if he does how will he react? Will Serena reveal her secrets, and will the person that sent to her show her face? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please Review, and tell me which one of my stories I should write a chapter for next, and if you like this chapter.   
  
  



	4. chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, but plot.  
  
  
They went to the elevator in complete silence. The trip down wasn't as quiet as Quatre tried to convince Serena that she was making a big mistake, but after a few minutes he realized his words were having no effect on her, and decided to let things be. As the doors opened to reveal the gym, the occupants left the elevator. Serena was about to walk out, when she felt a hand grasp tightly around hers she didn't turn around knowing who it was. She felt his warm breath trickle on her ear as he moved is face lower so she could only hear what he was about to say. "Are you sure about this, you can still back out." She smiled slightly as she realized that he actualy cared about her, although she reminded her self it was most likely, because they were suppose to keep her safe. She pulled away from him, and moved to the gym mat calmly waiting for the young Chinese man to join her.  
  
The other occupants leaned against a near wall, all expecting it to be a quick fight if it could even be called that. Quatre had a worried expression on his face, and Heero, Trowa, and Milliardo looked impassive. 'I warned her, there's nothing else I can do.'Milliardo kept telling himself as he felt dread fill the pit of his stomach as he thought about what was about to happen to the young woman.   
  
"Are you sure about this weak woman, you can still back out." when Wufie heard no response he continued "You will not win." With that he went into a fighting stance.  
  
"I highly doubt that" was the only reply he received as Serena stood there looking at the young man with a look that could only be described as amused.   
  
'She's not going to make the first move, I will then' with that Wufie sent a kick towards Serena's face which she dodged with one quick step to her side. Wufie picked himself of the floor, and began a series of punches and kicks that few could dodge, but Serena did. She was using all self defense moves never actually throwing any punches or kicks herself. That was until a kick actually connected to her stomach. 'Well he's not all talk' with that thought she quickly grabbed the leg that was heading towards her head, and kicked his other from under him. As he lay on the ground her elbow towards his throat all he could think was 'I lost to a women' he saw her hand move towards his face, he waited for some impact, but it never came instead she stood her. Her hand was still out stretched waiting for him to except her help up. Grudgingly he grasped her hand with his, and let her help pull him up.   
  
Quatre looked stunned at the hole scene that played out a front of him, and looking at his other pilots he realized they were also stunned although they quickly masked this emotion. "Wow" was all he said as Serena and a sulking Wufie made their way to the group still positioned against the wall.  
  
"Injustice, how could I lose to a women."   
  
"Because it was an unfair match." Serena stated simply as she made her way to the elevator, and pushed the up button. As they all piled in Quatre turned to her with a questioningly look then asked, "why was it unfair?"  
  
"Because Wufie thought I was incapable of fighting, and so in the beginning didn't fight with everything he had, and I let him so that he would tire out quickly before he could give it all he's got, and any ways I have had a lot of practice more then he probably has had." With that said the elevator rang slightly signaling that the doors were about to open. As they made their way back to the room Wufie had finally stopped mumbling about injustice, and so everything was silent. "Do you mind if I clean up" Serena asked with a slight blush on her face, she really wanted to soak in the warm water.  
  
"No, the bathroom is over there." Milliardo said still stunned that she had won Wufie in battle, something few were capable of.   
  
"Thanks" she she replied softly as she made her way to the awaiting water. As the door closed behind her Milliardo turned to the others in the room. Something was different about her, and he wanted to know what.  
  
"She has a lot of things she's keeping from us." Milliardo stated to the others.   
  
"Hn" was Heero's reply, and Quatre looked like he was in deep thought about the matter. The entire group turned to Trowa as he made his way to where they were standing. "I think she knows more about what's going to happen then we do."  
  
"Then we will get the information from her." Heero stated with absolutely no emotion.   
  
"We are suppose to watch over her, we can't do anything to the women remember. Came Wufie's blunt reply.   
  
"She'll tell us in time." was all Trowa said as he made his way to the couch followed by the other men who surrounded the TV to see what was on the news.   
  
"Hmn" all the men looked up as they heard the slight noise. Standing before them was Serena adorned in a small fluffy towel that went from right above her breasts to only slightly below her butt. She was crimson, and obviously embarrassed and the stares she was receiving was only making her turn darker shades of red. "Um I kinda dropped my clothes in the water or I'd be in them right now, I kinda forgot to get something to where from you guys for the night." She looked down, wishing that she had something other then a towel to wear.   
  
Quatre was turning redder then humanly possible, and finally realizing that the others weren't going to get up went to one of the bed rooms and brought Serena a tank top, and pair of sweat pants to wear. She thanked him, and hurried to the bathroom to change.  
  
Quatre turned to the group of four that still were around the TV, and almost laughed, all of them were still looking at where Serena had stood only moments ago. He made a slight noise in his throat to draw their attention, and then gave them all looks if saying he knew what they were thinking, and sat down on the couch.   
  
When Serena returned from the bathroom, she was still scarlet from the incident that had just happened, and only wanted to go to bed, and hope that in the morning she would realize it was all a bad dream.   
  
  
That's it for now, not much but will be more later as long as the same thing that happened last time doesn't happen again. I'll explain about it in the next chapter.  
  
love ya  



End file.
